


Bang Bang

by Shierusowl



Series: Solace [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, PWP, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: Five years have passed since that encounter in the bar, and you and Dante are closer than ever.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Five years after writing Solace in Strangeness, I finally got back to writing for DMC. This started out as PWP, Stayed PWP, but developed feelings and ended up a follow-up to Solace. That being said, you do not have to read Solace to understand Bang Bang.

You twined your hands in his white hair as his lips crashed upon yours. His hands, free of the gloves he always wore, found their way up your shirt, fingers deftly unclasping your bra. He pulled away to pull the shirt over your head, hands gliding appreciatively over your body. His long fingers found their way to your breast, squeezing appreciatively as he took it into his palm.

You tried to pull away, arms instinctively crossing over your body to hide from his roving gaze. He pulled you against him by your hips, fingers dipping below the waistband of your leather pants. His thumbs stroked along your smooth skin.

“Babe,” he whispered, breath tickling your ear, “Don’t hide from me. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

His head dipped down to your neck, littering it with marks from tender bites and kisses, drawing moans from your throat. You felt him smirk against your skin.

“Dante, don’t you dare…” You started, faltering as he bit hard onto the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You raked your fingers down his back in response. “Dammit. I said no bite marks.”

“We both knew that wasn’t gonna happen.” He snarked, pulling back to grin at you. You resisted the urge to slap him, choosing to push him hard into the nearest wall and kiss him instead. You immediately heard his low groan as you swiftly unbuckled his vest with practiced fingers, practically tearing it off his shoulders. Your hands found their way up his chiseled chest, enjoying the feeling of the tensing muscles as you grazed his stomach. You took his shirt with you, pulling it roughly over his head before attacking his lips again.

Your hands travelled down his bare arms, gripping his wrists and pinning them to the wall. You pulled back to smirk at him, challenging him to take control. You knew this man. There was no challenge he wouldn’t take.

And you were right. Dante slipped his wrists from your grip easily and spun you so your back was against the wall, teeth nibbling at your lower lip as he lifted you. Your legs immediately wrapped around his hips as you ground your clothed core against him, whimpering all the while.

Dante’s hand found its way between your bodies, stroking your heat through your pants. Your hips rolled against his fingers as you moaned with want.

“Dante, please.”

“What babe?” his teeth caught your ear as he whispered, his hand deftly unfastening your pants. His long fingers slid under the fabric of your underwear, caressing your heat softly.

“Don’t make me beg.” He circled your clit, drawing a gasp from your lips as you rocked your hips towards his delicious touch.

“Then how will I know what to do?”

You sighed in frustration. The beg was on the tip of your tongue and he knew it. He slid his hand out of your pants, pulling away from you with a smirk.

“I guess you don’t want it enough.” He teased, backing up towards the bed. You surged forward, sealing your lips to his as you pushed him to the bed. You straddled his hips, grinding against the hardness in his pants and you pushed his torso to lay flat on his back on the soft covers.

“Yeah, I totally don’t want it.” You sassed back, a teasing grin upon your lips. You slid your hands up his body, pressing yourself against the hard muscle of his chest as you pressed a kiss to his lips. “Not at all.”

You stood up, standing over him and slipping your pants and underwear off slowly. Dante whistled in appreciation. You took a step, hovering over his face. His eyes lit up like a child getting a treat as you lowed yourself on to his face. His tongue darted out, tasting you before expertly circling around your clit. Your hips rocked against his face while you leaned back to brace your hands on his abs.

He sucked harshly on the nub, ripping a moan from your throat and forcing your fingers to dig into his skin. You felt him chuckle and fuck it felt so good.

He tapped your thigh, motioning for you to get off him. Doing as he asked, you soon found yourself flipped onto your back, his face buried between your legs. Your hands flew down to tangle and tug at his hair as he devoured you like a starved man. His fingers found their way into your slick heat, curling to stroke delightfully within you. It didn’t take long for the familiar coil in your abdomen to snap, pleasure rushing through your body causing you to writhe beneath him.

If you’d known all those years ago that simply sitting down with this man, having a drink with him, and acknowledging his struggles would lead to this, you’d have done it much sooner. Fingers were snapped in front of your face, drawing your attention back to your lover.

“Earth to (y/n).” You kicked him lightly.

“Shut up and finish the job, Dante.” You smirked at him, daring him to crawl up your body and ravish you completely. Luckily for you, Dante would always take a dare, spoken aloud or not. It wasn’t long before his leather pants were gone, his cock was filling you perfectly, blue eyes boring into yours, searching for any sign of discomfort. You rolled your eyes at him, using your legs to urge him to move.

It wasn’t like it was the first time you’d done this. You’d been with this man for 5 years, sex was nothing new. But each time was as fun as the last.

He did as you wordlessly asked, angling so he entered you just right. Your back arched as you cried his name, his fingers intertwining with yours, holding them by your head. It wasn’t long before you were close. You opened your eyes to see red sparks rolling off your lover’s body as he pounded into you, teeth gritted from the effort to hold himself back.

You leaned up to whisper in his ear, nibbling his earlobe as you spoke.

“Dante, love, let go. “

His thrusts sped up, becoming erratic the closer he got. He freed one of your hands, reaching down between you to rub at your clit, pushing you over the edge with a scream of his name. he followed soon after, filling you up with an animalistic growl. Vaguely, you heard the pops of the lightbulbs breaking from the sheer amount of energy that flooded the room as he collapsed to your side with a heavy breath.

“I’ll get you cleaned up in a minute, let me get a breather.” He muttered, wrapping a content arm around your waist.

You murmured a soft “take your time.” His thumb stroked lovingly over your skin, kisses being pressed into the shoulder his head rested upon. Your hand found its way into his hair, gently running through the white locks you’d so often seen stained with the blood of the monsters he protected the city from.

You whispered his name, hand falling from his hair to his back, running gently over the already healing scratches and marks from your activities.

“Yeah, babe?” he replied, nuzzling into your skin. You could feel his eyes starting to close, eyelashes brushing gently against your skin, as exhaustion overtook him.

“I love you.” His sleepy smile pressed into your skin and his arm tightened comfortingly around you. He turned his head up to you, silently asking for a kiss and you obliged.

“love you too, (y/n).” he murmured, words slowing the farther from complete consciousness he fell. You giggled lightly, stroking his cheek gently.

“Let’s get some rest, love. We’ll clean up in the morning.”

A soft snore was the only reply to your words, drawing another bout of giggles from your chest. It wasn’t long before you closed your eyes and let sleep over take you.


End file.
